Never been kissed
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: A vampire strong hold named Midnight. Yuskue's twin sister. A powerful witch. A crystal that could destroy the world. How this this all tie together. You'll have to read to find out. Flames accepted. Hieixoc. KuramaXoc. YuskueXYukina
1. Default Chapter

Alright people. I'm starting yet another story 'cause I've been struck by inspiration and I couldn't resist. I hope it'll be as popular as some of my other stories. Hope you enjoy.

Koenma paced impatiently around his office as he waited for Botan to retrieve the sprit detectives and two other girls whom he'd called upon for a very important mission. He need to rescue and witch named Kathryn from a vampire fortress called Midnight.

He intended to send Kurama and a girl named Smoke into the fortress to retrieve the witch. Koenma's only problem was Smoke's friend Flare, who would be on a different mission while Kurama and Smoke were in Midnight, and Yuskue.

A few weeks earlier, Koenma had stumbled upon Smoke and Flare. Yuskue would recognized Smoke as his twin sister, whom he'd found out about in a mission about a month previously. Smoke didn't know of her relation to the spirit detective, but that wouldn't stop Yuskue from trying to kill Koenma for sending the girl into Midnight.

Then of course, Flare. The girl's attitude was as bad as Hiei's, and she was just as protective.

Then of course, the rest of the spirit detective team wouldn't be all too happy about sending Kurama into a Vampire fortress. Then Kurama and Smoke had their input. Koenma sighed as he thought about the fact that with everyone who wouldn't be happy about the arrangements, that he might not survive this mission. Just as he was about to reconsider, the door opened and the spirit detectives plus Smoke and Flare walked in. No time for turning back now.

"YOU'RE SENDING US WHERE?" Smoke yelled at Koenma. Smoke had black hair that hung down to her waist, with breath taking deep brown eyes. She was Yuskue's height, and was currently extremely angry. The fact that she had a slight southern accent made the statement even more intimidating.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Flare yelled. Flare had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulder blades, and clear ice blue eyes. She was about an inch shorter that Hiei. She was also extremely angry. The two girls had been yelling at Koenma for the last ten minutes, after being informed of their newest mission.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T SEND US INTO A _VAMPIRE _STRONG HOLD UNARNED!!!! ESPECIALY MIDNIGHT!!"

Koenma was cowering behind his desk. Kurama, Yuskue and Hiei hadn't said much but, their glares told Koenma they weren't happy with this arrangement either. Botan and Kuwabara seemed slightly oblivious to why Smoke and Flare were so enraged.

"Uh... What's so special about this Midnight place?" Kuwabara asked blankly

Smoke rounded on him. "Were you at the last mission I KNOW Koenma sent ya'll on? Midnight is the most powerful vampire strong hold anywhere except new Mayam, except at Midnight they've got a slave trade that is extremely powerful."

"And even if it was Jaguar who rebuilt Midnight, if Jesickah's even there, there'll be grave danger." Flare put in. "How the hell do you expect them to get out alive after kidnapping the witch?"

"Jaguar will help us get out. It's getting in that's going to prove to be a problem." Smoke said as if it were a slight after thought. "I need to make a phone call." She murmured and left Koenma's office. Before Flare could follow, Koenma called her back.

"All of you know how dangerous this mission is, correct?" Koenma asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "But why Smoke and I and why does this girl matter so much?"

"Why are you sending Smoke and Kurama?" Yuskue put in.

Koenma sighed as he carefully went over the answered he'd prepared for this question in his head. "Kurama and Smoke are one, the two most patient fighters I've seen. Two, they fight smart. They don't just rush in. they calculate and plan. Third and foremost, they can check their anger and hide their emotions quite well in a desperate situation. Now for your second question...."

Flare cut Koenma off before he could continue. "You're saying that you're sending a fox and a shadow demon into a vampire fortress, because you think they won't blow their cover?"

"Well yes but—"

"That's just plain stupid!! Smoke's temper is worse than mine at times. Anyhow, you know you're sending her and Kurama into a place where not many come out alive?" Flare continued. Koenma nodded meekly.

"Wait. You know they might not come out alive and you're –still- sending them in." Yuskue asked through barely contained anger.

"The have to come out alive. If Kathryn falls into the wrong hands her power could be used to harness terrible evil." Koenma said before anyone could say anything. "Her powers extend much farther than just a random witch."

Flare and Yuskue still glared, Kurama looked mildly interested, Hiei looked board Kuwabara was totally lost, and Botan had disappeared to god knows where. Before anyone could say anything else, Smoke reentered the room. If she held onto any of her earlier anger, it didn't show on her face. Her blank expression was unreadable.

"We're in." She said quietly.

"Who'd you call?" Flare asked.

"Nathanial." Smoke replied bluntly. "He's getting a couple of hunters in too. They're after Jesickah I do believe. Come on, Kurama. I told Nathanial we'd meet him and the two girls around noon. If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

After the two had exited, Flare, Yuskue, and Hiei gave Koenma glares that clearly stated, 'If they don't come out alive, your life is on the line.' Koenma gulped slightly. "Yuskue, Hiei, Flare. I'm sending you three to Makai to find the 'crystal of immortality.' It's more you have to steal the crystal, but still. It's important we have the crystal in our possession. That's the only way Kathryn will be in complete control of her powers once we get her back here. Botan," The blue haired girl appeared in an instant.

"Yes Koenma, sir." She said.

"Open a portal to Makai, near the castle." Botan nodded and a portal opened. Each in turn giving Koenma one final glare, Flare, Hiei, then Yuskue stepped through the portal.

"Uh... Where am I suppose to go?" Kuwabara asked.

"Botan get Kuwabara back to the human world." Koenma said. Botan quickly exited the room with Kuwabara close behind. Koenma sighed. This mission was turning into more than he'd bargained for.

Smoke and Kurama met Nathanial in a quiet coffee shop where they were introduced to the two female hunters, Turquoise and Ravyn. The group of five headed out to Nathanial's car. Kurama took the front passenger seat while the girls squeezed into the back. Turquoise and Ravyn were asleep before the car got moving.

'Nathanial must have drugged them." Smoke thought boardly. Nothing truly unusual. Nathanial was a mercenary and was most likely being paid to not give away Midnight's coordinates. She'd memorized Midnight's coordinates long ago, so it would have been pointless to drug her, and Kurama, he would have been able to fight of most drugs.

"Kurama, you do know you can't go by your true name in Midnight, don't you?" Smoke asked. "There were, and I know this for a fact, vampires at the dark tournament. I can alter your appearance with a simple illusion, but a different name is up to you." Kurama nodded slightly, showing that he'd heard her, but was in deep thought about something else.

Nathanial looked at me through his review mirror. "What business do you have within Midnight that you're willing to get back in?" He questioned.

"Search and retrieve." Smoke replied bluntly. Nathanial gave her a slight smile which she returned, before placing her hand on Kurama's shoulder. "These illusions will last until I remove them, or I'm dead, the former probably the best idea. The latter would mean we're both probably going to end up getting killed." Smoke lapsed into silence as she concentrated on creating a proper illusion for Kurama. When she looked up at him again, Kurama still had red hair, but it was shorter and slightly darker. His green eyes seemed fogged over, creating a grayish green that was extremely interesting. Smoke grinned slightly proud of her handy work.

She closed her eyes again, and focused on changing her own appearance. The illusion she created was totally new to her. Her hair was almost pure white and only hung to her shoulders. Glancing in one of Nathanial's car mirror's she saw her eyes were almost black with grey clouds almost seeming to float over them.

The continued drive to Midnight was quite uneventful. Nathanial stopped at a gas station, in which time both the hunters seemed to stir. When the group passed onto Midnight's territory the four new tenants tensed. The sooner they could complete the jobs that had been lain out before them, the better.

Yuskue, Hiei, and Flare exited the portal into a clearing about 40 feet in diameter. In the distance, a large castle could be seen.

"You guys." Flare said as Yuskue and Hiei started to ward the Castle. The two fixed her with glares that could kill. Flare ignored their hostile attitudes and said, "It's almost dark, I'm tired, and it's not safe to travel Makai by night. Let's set up camp here." Yuskue and Hiei agreed slightly reluctantly.

The threesome lit a fire and sat around it silently staring into the flames. Finally, Flare spoke up. "Hey Yuskue, why are you so worried about Smoke. You've only met her like once."

Yuskue sat silently for a moment. With a sigh he confessed. "She's my twin sister, but she doesn't know and most likely never will if I can manage."

Flare stared at the boy. "You're not going to tell her?!?!" She have yelled in slight out rage. Yuskue just shook his head.

"And you won't either." Yuskue said. After a moment he continued. "I'm not the only one who hides my identify from a sibling."

"Who else would be argent enough, and stupid enough not to tell their sibling they're related, because of something like you're ashamed of your past?" Flare snapped at him.

"Hn." Hiei said.

Flare rolled her eyes. "I should have known. God you two are being really selfish. Smoke wants to know who her brother is. You're here and you don't intend to tell her. And you," She rounded on Hiei, "Let me guess. Your sister am I correct, is in contact with you all the time and you're to.... To....to _scared _ to tell her." Flare glared the two who glared back but didn't retaliate with words, because no matter how much they didn't want to admit it, Flare was right.

Okay ya'll, there's chapter one. Please review. If ya want a sketch of one of my Ocs. Feel free to ask, just leave your email address in your review. OH!!! And I own all ideas of Midnight, Turquoise, Ravyn, Nathanial, Jesickah, and all other metions of vampires and witches to the Authoress Amelia Atwater Rhodes, and the ideas from the bookMidnight Predator. Kathryn though is an oc from my cousin Maggie, and another Vamp. I'm gonna add, Nikolas, is also Maggie's OC. Well r&r. C'Ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Here's chapter two of my story. Um, I know it was kind of confusing, so if ya'll have any questions ask, kay?

Flare woke up groggily as the first rays of sun light reached the horizon. Yawning slightly, she glanced at Yuskue and Hiei, who were both surprisingly still peacefully asleep. Flare's eyes were drawn to the black haired sword master. Asleep, it was like he did have the walls and defenses that kept him locked away from the world.

"He looks so… peaceful." Flare murmured to herself. Almost immediately, she pushed the thought away. She didn't have time to think about that kind of stuff. Taking a deep breath she yelled, "UP! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" This startled both boys out of their sleep. "Come on, let's go, we've got to get that crystal." Flare turned from the two boys who'd barely opened their eyes. Waking the two in that manner probably hadn't been her best idea, but Flare was quite happy with the slightly irritated looks on Hiei and Yuskue's faces.

"Where exactly are we going?" Yuskue asked.

Flare merely glanced at him. "The castle up ahead belongs to a vampire named Nikolas. We are going to politely know on the door and ask for the crystal."

"What makes you think that is going to work?" Hiei asked.

"I've known Nikolas a long time. Anyhow, if it doesn't, we break in and steal the crystal." Flare said. Both boys shrugged. The plan was fine with them.

Flare led the way up to the castle. The group of three was met by a large set of doors, but surprisingly, no guards.

Flare grinned slightly and knocked on the door. The door was opened a crack to reveal a dark, dark haired man, who looked to be in his twenties.

"Yo Nikolas, long time no see, neh?" Flare said with a grin.

.: Kurama and Smoke:.

Nathanial's car swerved as a silver Lamborghini came rushing down the intimidating, narrow drive if Midnight. Smoke stopped breathing momentarily as a woman stepped from the car. She passed a shadow into Kurama's mind telling him not to speak, and act as humble as possible for the time being.

Nathanial had left the car to greet Jesickah, who regarded the two demons and two hunters without much interest. "You're selling them to Jaguar I presume." She said to Nathanial. Kurama gave Smoke a slightly curious glance. She returned it with a look that said she'd explain later.

Jesickah lead the way into Midnight, her overly high heels clicking down the hall.

"Wait here." She directed the two demons as they reached a door. She directed, Turquoise and Ravyn into the room, and followed them. Nathanial gave the two a look the clearly said stay out of trouble, and followed them.

Smoke smirked and leaned against the wall. She waited a moment listening, then glanced at Kurama.

"So. What do ya think?" She asked her riveting brown eyes meeting Kurama's spellbinding green ones.

"I'd like an explanation." He told her, never breaking eye contact.

"Who doesn't like a good explanation?" Smoke asked with a grin. "Well, we're about to be sold as slaves into a vampire strong hold. Jaguar will be your quote, unquote, 'master'. Pretty much all you have to do is work around the place, and not piss anyone off. Just watch out for the west wing of the place. Unless you're fond of blood letting." Smoke finished her explanation just as Jesickah and Nathanial exited the room.

Kurama and Smoke watched silently until both disappeared from view. "I assume they're both vampires if they're doing business workings here."

"Yep." Smoke said, smirking. Before conversation could be continued, Turquoise and Ravyn exited the room.

"Jaguar said you two should come in now." Ravyn said flatly as the two hunters passed in the hall.

"Ready?" Smoke asked, grinning slightly. Her companion nodded slightly. "Just remember, this isn't any ordinary mission." She left it at that and walked swiftly into the room.

A dark haired man who looked to be in his early twenties sat in an arm car with his eyes closed as Smoke and Kurama entered.

"Smoke. You got yourself sold into enslavement," He said quietly, opening his eyes. "Again?" The shadow demon stared at him for a moment, then laughed lightly.

"My illusions never did work on you, Jaguar." She said meeting the vampire's steady gaze. "But I'm here for work. Soon as my job gets done I'm outta here."

Jaguar nodded slightly, and his gaze shifted from Smoke to Kurama. Smoke followed his look to Kurama, who had been watching the exchange between the two with mild interest. Smoke blinked slightly. "Oh, Kurama, this is Jaguar. Jaguar, this is Kurama. He's here to help me on the mission."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Flare glanced around the well furnished castle as she followed Nikolas down a very long hall, with Yuskue and Hiei following behind her. It'd been a long time since she'd been here. Last time….Flare couldn't remember the last time. She stopped short as Nikolas stopped in front of one of the many rooms.

"Damn, this is bigger than I remember." She said walking into the large living room. Nikolas followed her not saying any thing.

"Flare, what do you want?" The vampire asked. Flare turned and grinned at him.

"Fine then, let's get down to business. Nikolas, meet Yuskue and Hiei, two of Koenma's spirit detectives. They're here with me to retrieve some crystal of immortality, while Smoke and another detective named Kurama rescue a witch named Kathryn from

Midnight. So either you give us the crystal willingly or we'll steal it." Flare said flatly in one long breath. Yuskue and Hiei watched the girl with mild interest. She was pretty confident with giving their plans away if things got hard.

To their surprise though, Nikolas just shrugged slightly. "I've never had any use for it." He said flatly. "Stay here." Then he glanced at Flare who was eyeing a silver statue, "And don't touch anything." Flare jumped slightly, and put her hands behind her back. Nikolas walked easily out of the room, leaving the two detectives and Flare alone.

"That was easy enough." Yuskue said. Flare nodded slightly, her eyes unfocused.

Hiei didn't speak for a moment. "It could be a trap."

Flare didn't respond for a moment, her eyes still slightly fogged over. "Huh?" She said after a moment. "No, not Nikolas, he doesn't have the energy to try and kill us or something. If he'd wanted us dead, we would have been the second we stepped through the door."

Hiei and Yuskue gave her looks that said they didn't quite believe her, but who were they to argue? Flare had spent more time around Vampires that most people should have.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Right ya'll. There's chapter 2. Sorry it took so freaking long to update, but yeah. I had some stuff going on that….Impared my ability to use the computer. Plus a huge writers block. But here I am now. R&R ya'll. Later.


End file.
